Silverware
by N.T. Embe
Summary: GOING THROUGH MAJOR EDITATION.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the RK characters.

Side Note: There is a possibility that yaoi, yuri, or hentai will be in this fanfic, although I have not decided whether or not to include it as of yet. Another point, this fanfic _will_ include some fantasy-based aspects.

**Silverware**

**Chapter 1**

**By Vix3.16**

_.-.-.-.-…---…-.-.-.-._

_I ran into her one day, recently…_

_.-.-.-.-…---…-.-.-.-._

A whisper rippled over the water, through the forest depts. The wind had retired for the night. And the stars strained to catch what only the moon could reveal.

However, the moon could not reach the fleeting figure as it flew through the relatively still forest. The wildlife barely noticed it sliding through the undergrowth of the woods, and those creatures that did catch sight or scent of it dismissed it. It seemed irrational and simply a bother acknowledging something which posed no threat nor willed any harm to them.

Suddenly coming upon a clearing basked in mingled heavenly lights, a silver form was clearly defined. It was determinedly female, and human in all appearances aside from the moon-mirroring mane that flowed out behind it. Even the skin upon it shivered under such divine lamplight in a pale, nearly translucent tone.

The sylvan form glided under the safety blanket offered by the deep woods, holding to a lope at an even tempo. Time slid gently by, whilst the silver femme ran on. There was a great well of stamina held inside her body, from long years of training and a unique bloodline. Though what held her to such a determined pace was her past. After a decade, she'd finally caught on to the location of an old, old acquaintance. Nothing now could possibly stop her.

"Battousai. Battousai. It has to be you." She whispered to wizened trees who shivered upon hearing it.

_.-.-.-.-…---…-.-.-.-._

Although the evening was fast deepening at this hour, the Kamiya dojo still provided proof of life. A recent festival had caused much excitement throughout the town, and after a day of merriment little Ayame and Suzame were just beginning to slow down, while Kaoru, Yahiko, and all the others sat out upon the open porch chattering in light-hearted tones. Even Megumi and Dr. Gensai, who had shown up earlier that day to invite them all to the festival, were sitting and chatting blithely with the others.

Kenshin Himura smiled to himself as Ayame and Suzame sat in his lap, giggling and tying Kenshin's hair into all sorts of "braids" and twisted little shapes that fell apart as soon as either of the little darlings let go of them.

They were sitting a little ways off from the larger group, only several yards from the forest's edge. It was a quiet, comfortable evening really; strange for the usual chilly weather of Autumn. And it was all Kenshin could do to keep his hair from becoming a tangled mass resembling a red brush pile. Laughing at the antics of the little ones his high spirits suddenly faltered for a fleeting moment. His eyes drew away from Ayame and Suzame to gaze into the dark verge of the forest. Only eyes as sharp as his would catch the slight shiver within the trees.

'_Well that is strange. It is a windless night, that it is._' Kenshin thought with a flickering worry beginning to burn somewhere within the back of his mind. However his outward appearance was unbroken once more and he laughed, taking Ayame and Suzame up off of his lap and standing with them.

"Come, Ayame and Suzame. You should go and play with Miss Kaoru and the others. I'm sure they would love to see how good you are at braiding their hair, that they would." He said with heart-felt warmth and a matching smile. How his life had changed, that he would be able to sit here and play with these beautiful children and be allowed to live a simple life… once again. How ever calloused he had become over the years, the urge to cry was never really gone, and there were occasions that he would come nearly a string away from it. It was so wearying to be reminded of his past day in and day out, when long ago he'd decided to push it aside.

As the two tittered and went off to show the others their new talents Kenshin straightened and slowly slipped off into the shadows of the forest's edge. A sense that had been instilled into his body over the long years of his past told him there was someone out there. His eyes glimmered amber and he stepped further into the darkling woods.

Moments passed in silence and he suddenly fell into a feeling of ease and relief. There was no hostility to the forest, the night sounds went on contentedly. Slowly Kenshin sank down to the ground, sitting cross legged against a nearby maple. He could feel her presence before she even revealed herself. The voice that came to him was soft and questioning, a gentle breeze reincarnate. It was alien to him, although something inside told him the owner was familiar.

"Kenshin?" He turned to his right, his eyes widening slightly, both in recognition and wonder. He beheld a young woman sitting with drawn up legs hugged tight to her. She was well built and yet had the curved body of someone very flexible and capable of great agility. Her skin was very fair, making Kenshin fleetingly wonder how it would look like under moonlight, and her face was finely shaped with thin, but not unpleasant looking lips. He determined that she would stand anywhere from five foot six inches to five foot eight when at her full height. Yet what caught him off guard were her eyes. They were unearthly, a pale milky white with a faint ring of piercing blue around the edge of the irises. Atop this her hair shimmered in long silver waves of moonshine, cut in the oddest fashion where upon the right side of her head it was cropped short in a masculine style. It further went around the back of her head in a progressive diagonal slope downwards until it flowed free for nearly a foot and a half.

Kenshin looked away with a shadow of a smile upon his face, although it held more pain than anything else. "It's been a long time." He finally voiced in a quiet tone.

From the silver figure came the same low voice he'd heard previously. "Yes… it has."

The silence prevailed between the two figures for what seemed forever. Yet it was not without communication. They simply had no need for speaking, and it seemed their mutual silence expressed more than they ever could with words. Finally Kenshin tensed as he sensed her move closer to him, yet he felt the urge to question her.

"What do you ask of me?" He uttered in a low tone, tinted with a slight hostility that flowed from his unease. Questions, memories, thoughts overcame him and left him unsure of what to do. She was a figure of the past gliding from out of the midst of his nightmares… and fears. A decade ago… she had been only a little girl… just a little girl.

The voice came again, overflowing with uncertainty and unspoken questions. "I just… wanted to see you… again…." He could feel the mountain of things she wanted to say to him and was overcome with thankfulness for her not mentioning them. He was still trying to keep himself from trembling. Her presence right next to him was surreal. He turned to look at her. '_She's surreal._' He thought to himself, knowing enough to avoid the eyes searching his, lest she detect a hint of his inward emotions.

"You… they call you Kenshin… is that… it's your name? Kenshin?" This time he could not stop himself from glancing up into her eyes, the surprise evident on his face. It only deepened upon seeing that this was a valid question, her eyes tinged with mild confusion, the question evident on her face.

"Y-yes. You… didn't know?" He asked, still recovering from the shock.

She nodded slowly and visibly pondered his question before responding, glancing down to the ground at her side. "I only knew you as the Battousai…. Our introduction was through a physical and mental embedding. Not verbal, for the most part." She paused again after looking up to his masked countenance, and biting her lip slightly. Kenshin wondered vaguely why this action on her behalf looked so strange to him. The thought was cast aside as she spoke slowly. "Do you remember what you said back then… that night?" She asked and there was a note of apprehension in her voice. He wondered to hear it in someone who'd caused him so many a sleepless night, even without her knowledge. It took him several moments of deep thought but it hit him suddenly, clearly, as he glanced up, catching her still gaze.

"_When we meet again… we'll be friends… alright?"_

Kenshin nodded slowly. "We'll be… _friends_… alright?" Upon hearing the first word relief swept over the silver femme and a small smile graced her face. Kenshin could not hold back the smile that emerged upon seeing her happy countenance. This is what she looked like smiling. The phantasmal figure of his nightmares was smiling. The first, true smile he'd ever seen from her.

"KENSHIN!"

The cry broke through the air, ripping through the silent woods. Kenshin almost despaired over seeing the silver-haired woman leap to her feet, her smile lost to a stern, collective mask. She was an emblem of apathy, found even in her voice. "I'm sorry."

The trees overhead rustled slightly in the absent space where she had been… a phantom memory once more.

_.-.-.-.-…---…-.-.-.-._

Wandering out from under the eaves of the still forest, Kenshin smiled, catching sight of Kaoru looking around for him. The moment she caught sight of him she ran to him, yelling his name for the entire dojo to hear. And soon Kenshin found himself surrounded by everyone besides little Ayame and Suzame.

"What happened, Kenshin? Why'd you run off like that? You had me worried sick you know!" Kaoru yelled, fidgeting angrily as though worried he'd run off again and leave them all alone to worry about him, but focused on letting him know she was mad at him as well. Kenshin laughed sheepishly and nervously scratched the back of his head.

"I'm sorry, Miss Kaoru, that I am. I hadn't thought I'd worry everyone this much. I'd wanted to go for a little walk, for a moment or so. I'm quite sorry for worrying everyone, that I am. But I'm quite alright. So you can stop worrying about me, Miss Kaoru." He refrained from biting his teeth, wondering how such a weak, if mostly true, excuse would keep the others from asking too many questions. Thankfully it seemed no one was in the mood to even bother with thoughts about wild stories and reasons explaining his wandering off. Everyone was still clinging onto the general merriment of the festival earlier that day and so didn't bother to look at this particular incident twice. Before long everyone went back towards the dojo, deciding it was time to say good night and exchanged their farewells with each other individually as they went for their separate beds.

Sanosuke's was the only parting comment that left any hint of anyone noting Kenshin's momentary absence. "Went for a walk, huh? What someone would wanna take a walk for in the middle of the night I don't even want to know. I guess it's just some thing we'll never be able to figure out. Huh. Kenshin, you're a funny guy, you know that?"

Kenshin slowly made his way to his bed in thoughtful silence.

_.-.-.-.-…---…-.-.-.-._

END

_.-.-.-.-…---…-.-.-.-._

**Author's Comments**

So, anyways. This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic so it's probably not all that great. However, I appreciate any and all reviews/comments.

This is not the last part. If you hadn't noticed the "Chapter 1" at the top, it means there will be more parts to this storyline.

Also, if anyone would like to make any suggestions about what they would like to see, please, be my guests.

**Hint, Hint **- ** REVIEW! ** -** Hint, Hint**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the RK characters. Which is really too bad, although very sensible considering my yaoi obsession… heh.

Side Note: There is a possibility that yaoi, yuri, or hentai will be in this fanfic, although I have not decided whether or not to include it as of yet. Another point, this fanfic _will_ include some fantasy-based aspects.

**Silverware**

**Chapter 2**

**By Vix3.16**

_.-.-.-.-…---…-.-.-.-._

_Trying to sleep,  
I turn over for the seemingly millionth time;  
Guess I can't let out a peep,  
For fear of waking the sleepfulness of my kind; _

Alrighty then, I think to myself,  
Just let me slowly slip away and dream;  
Closing my eyes, picturing my mind's bookshelf,   
I choose the book for which the subject of my dream will be:

I chose the silvery music...  
Silvery light from the stars in the open sky…

_.-.-.-.-…---…-.-.-.-._

The hours seemed to hang to Himura Kenshin loosely, reluctant to let him go through night's darkest hours with nary a hint of sleep in his body.

He'd sought his bedroom in a daze; hardly aware of the individual goodnights the others bid him. This was a blessing in disguise, giving the others the atmosphere that he was simply worn out from the full day's festivities. '_Festivities… that they were._' Kenshin thought to himself wearily. Thankfully, his mood roused nothing more than the sigh and resigned shaking of Sanosuke's head, soon trailed by a witty little comment from the well-built man and a glaring Kaoru. Had Kenshin's mind not been focused upon a single trailing thought, he would have felt embarrassed for the tall, spiky-haired brunette.

Kenshin's sandals tapped quietly upon the wooden boards, letting out a quiet shuffling scratch as he moved each foot before it came down to rest with an even, quiet thud. He felt so much older, it was a startling thing. He could feel his body resenting his needing to wander even the short distance through the dojo, to his room.

Coming upon his distant room he quietly slid open his door and stepped into the darkness, smoothing the quiet door closed behind him. He eased his way forward, putting off his body's complaints and undressing in a hushed, hazy manner, letting his clothes slide off him onto the floor. Kenshin gently kneeled down upon the edge of his bed, taking a moment to close his eyes and undo his hair, afore letting his head hang back. Despite himself, he shivered as he felt his hair glance over his back. He shivered more violently again and opened his eyes rapidly as a mental image of cascading silver hair and complimentary irises came to his mind's eye.

'_Why does she haunt me so?_' Kenshin trembled and slowly fell onto the soft, inviting bed, closing his eyes and pushing away the tormenting thoughts and images. The uncharacteristic weariness claimed him once more, and he half-heartedly moved his hand down and clasped the thin, off-white covers, drawing them slowly over his legs.

Kenshin gasped. The white sheets fell a slight ways short of his waist as his hair stood up on the back of his neck, his eyes squeezing shut as he clutched at his only small pillow, colors complimenting those of the bed's. A memory ran through his body and it shook quietly.

A cold, blood-drawing silver against his back… sliding deep into him… a slight, single fang….

The memory gently faded after several long lapses in time, as he grasped the pillow close against his bare chest. However small a comfort, it was enough to push aside his thoughts of the silver femme. Slowly Kenshin relaxed, closing his eyes wearily. He loosened his hold on the little pillow, letting out a long, slow breath and sighing quietly, heavily. He gently drew himself into a ball, bringing his legs up and appearing to surround the small dim-white pillow with a body more tranquil, bent on protecting the small article of comfort. Kenshin could feel his body complaining futilely, refusing to let himself completely fall into the deeper calm of sleep. With heavy eyes resting, his mind continued to race at speeds which had threatened to throw him to the ground before, they'd unsteadied him so.

'_Of all those ghosts of the past, why would Fate cast this one at me? I cannot face her. I cannot fathom what she would bring with her to this place._' Kenshin though to himself tiredly. A fear was etched into his mind, let alone his body. The pale skin bore the markings of the silver fangs of many a shadowed figure, foe… and friend. '_What could she want of me?_'

The crimson haired man held himself captivated in his own unease, restlessly shifting about for time unchecked, till the creviced moon had nearly dropped from the heavens. He listlessly reached out and took hold of the covers with a gentle, searching hand. The thin sheets that'd been pushed away in his disquiet, he now draped over himself slowly. Though they once more stretched only to a touch above his waist, he let them lay loosely over his body. Sleep was leisurely collecting him in its grasp at last. His anxieties slid from his mind sympathetically, his body gently easing into the blankets that shifted to surround and meet its silent plea for rest.

"_When we meet again… we'll be friends… alright?_"

The memory came to Kenshin unbidden, as though Fate had sent the words crashing through his delicate mind state. He shivered in recollection, thrown awake, eyes searching the dark room and resting on nothing suspicious. The resonating notes of the phrase echoed dully in his mind… a resonating form of torture. Within the words… he could hear the slightest lilt in a voice that'd flowed from the lips which refused to smile now, in the darkness of his room, his memories.

Kenshin softly rose up into a sitting position, unsettled at the sensation the covers instigated as they slid down his body. He hung his head, defeated; closed weary, stinging eyes. He felt sick and shamed, thinking about words from a life he longed to cast away: pained memories… twisted figures… apathetic, idiot words….

Kenshin knew, as clearly as he'd known that night, a decade before this, the selfish reasons creeping behind those words.

"I'd instilled her friendship because I was a coward. Just a damned coward." He whispered with a soft aggression, clenching the dun white covers tightly and fighting the immense, abrupt urge to tear them apart.

A shaky sigh escaped his frowning lips. Kenshin gently relaxed his grip and brought a pale hand level with his furrowed eyes, slowly turning it before a steady gaze. '_Has it been only a decade? That such great warmth has not left my hands? I do not believe these stains will ever fade, though my skin appears fair. I will always see claret, the deepest of reds._' He thought, gazing silently at his hand. He closed his eyes and shook his head gently in disbelief. '_What a time to become a poet._' He sighed in soft exasperation and lay back into comfort. Reaching down slowly, he pulled the blankets up to his chin, and felt his body relaxing into the molding the covers made for his weary form.

Although the crimson-haired man lay on the verge of sleep, the night slid on without gathering him into its wings. Sleep had given up on him a long time ago.

_.-.-.-.-…---…-.-.-.-._

The days went by with their usual ease. Life had returned to a nearly normal state. It'd been close to a week since the phantasm had visited Kenshin. No one was the wiser as to this meeting and Kenshin could not help but feel it was but a fleeting vision. He'd been too worn and weary following the festival, and this is what he left those thoughts to.

Over time, his anxiety of there being another startling visit faded away slowly. His body and mind eased into the more relaxed state of this life. And the sylvan figure faded away into a memory, a dream only, a fleeting thought, and nothing more.

Weeks had gone by, and upon a clear, cool day Kaoru came into the Kamiya dojo, waving a small manila envelope around eagerly and yelling out the various names of the dojo's inhabitants. She was excited about something.

Kenshin glanced over to where everyone was gathering and quickly unclipped the last of the laundry, folding the shirt neatly and quickly before placing it upon the rest of the white clothes within a small gray basket at his feet. He easily bent and took up the basket, walking over to the others leisurely. Kaoru's excited talking reached his sharp ears while he was still a ways from the little assemblage of his closest friends.

"—and thanks to that, we get to celebrate! Stop whatever you're doing and lets get going to the Akabeko!" She ended, punching the air with a tightly clenched fist and grinning widely. The others all reflected the same excitement, and for once Yahiko hadn't bothered to bug Kaoru about something she seemed excited over.

Kenshin walked up to them, smiling and gently touched Kaoru's shoulder. "What are we celebrating, Miss Kaoru?" he asked warmly. The young woman twirled to face him with a cheerful expression.

"Well, I've gotten paid handsomely for some of your garden's wonderful crops, Kenshin! I made such a profit I decided it would be the perfect excuse for going out to celebrate!" She said, smiling from ear to ear with in her joy. "Why don't you just put the laundry in the hall and we can take care of it when we get back. Okay Kenshin?"

Kenshin smiled and nodded in agreement. "Well that's wonderful Miss Kaoru! I'll do as you say and be ready in a moment." Kenshin quickly moved off into the dojo, placing down his laundry in a place where he would be able to notice it easily and quickly moved outside to his group of impatient friends.

"Hurry up Kenshin!" Yahiko yelled, grinning. "Slow poke!"

"Hey, look who's talking." Sanosuke said with a smug grin. The rest of them had already started walking. Yahiko gasped and stomped his foot, rushing out after them.

"No fair! You guys didn't tell me you were leaving already! Stop laughing Sanosuke!" Yahiko yelled as the tall brunette walked away with his head thrown back, over exaggerating his laughter.

Kenshin chuckled and quickly closed the doors behind him, moving quickly to catch up with his friends.

_.-.-.-.-…---…-.-.-.-._

When they arrived at the Akabeko they were greeted pleasantly and seating in their usual area, which was thankfully empty. They had just finished ordering and were sipping tea and sake here and there when one of the waitresses came to the table. Everyone looked up, expecting food but finding none in the young girl's hands.

The brunette cleared her throat and smiled kindly. "Miss Kaoru? Might I speak with you for a moment?" she asked politely. Kaoru gave her a puzzled look but smiled back and went out to speak with the young girl.

"Yes. What's the matter?" she asked, hoping there was nothing wrong with any of her more distant friends like Dr. Gensai or Miss Megumi.

The waitress smiled reassuringly. "Oh, nothing's the matter Ma'am. It's simply that one of my other tables had asked me to politely invite you to sit with them for a moment. This young woman would like to have a word with you."

Kaoru's curiosity was immediately perked. "Oh, well I don't see why not! I'd be happy to." She said, smiling, although her mind was already wandering over questions that had begun to leap into her mind.

"Very good." The waitress said and led Kaoru to a table closer towards the front of the Akabeko. As they walked, Kaoru's eyes settled on one particular figure. It was a very pretty young woman seated quietly reading a novel of some sort and sipping a small portion of tea. The most unusual thing about her… well, the fact was that, _everything_ was unusual. The two things that really stood out were long silver waves of hair, and clear eyes to match. Kaoru almost ran right into the young waitress as they stopped at the silver woman's table. As the waitress smiled quickly and moved away, Kaoru was left without words as the woman turned her gaze upon her.

"You must be Miss Kaoru, of the Kamiya dojo. Please, have a seat." The woman said in a pleasant deep, husky voice. "I'm sorry for taking you away from your meal."

Kaoru immediately interjected. "Oh no! Not at all! It's fine, Miss… uh…?"

"Oh, Xandra. Simply Xandra." The sylvan woman replied, smiling apologetically.

"Miss Xandra. You wished to speak with me?" Kaoru asked, wondering for all she was worth what in the world this woman would want to ask her. But Xandra, such a peculiar name… had just begun to explain that very question.

"I can tell you're wondering what I've asked you to talk with me about." Xandra said, smiling a bit. "But first, might I offer you something to drink? I don't want to keep you here without any sustenance at all, seeing as I've already intruded upon your meal."

Kaoru shook her head. "Oh no, I'm fine. But thank you for the offer." She had begun to think now. '_What's this about? Offering me something to drink? What's she trying to get from me?_' Kaoru thought, her mind allowing in the thought that this peculiar stranger was not as sweet as she seemed to be.

Xandra smiled. "Well, as you wish then. Now, to get to the point. It's all a simple matter. You see, I've been a wanderer for… well… several years now. And although I've been trained in swordsmanship, I've no set technique. Mine is the art of the amateur, the unrefined. I have a request to make of you, one quite simple." She paused and took a breath here.

"I would like to take lessons in the Kamiya dojo. And, if you'd be kind enough to provide me room and board, I'll be happy to pay for that as well as the lessons."

Kaoru thought about that for a moment, letting this request soak in. It was not often she would get such offers from people willing to learn the very swordsmanship style that had led her upon so many an adventure. It was a nice feeling to know that someone wanted to learn the ways of her family. She smiled slightly, thinking back to the older times when she would learn diligently as her father taught her everything he knew. She could still hear his chuckling, warm voice encouraging her, guiding her as she moved in the patterns that would someday become a part of her… just as they had her father.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to space out like that." She said, blushing slightly. She'd suddenly realized that she had faded out of the present for a little while now and wrung her hands, laughing apologetically.

Xandra's silver mane swayed gently as she chuckled and motioned with a hand gently. "Oh no, no! No worries here, Kaoru, if I'd be so daring to call you…" She said and looked to Kaoru for approval, who smiled in relief and waved it off. "… If I'd stopped to number the times that has happened with myself, I'd have surely lost count by now." She chuckled again, to herself it seemed.

A moment passed in which Xandra took up her tea and sipped it delicately, patiently awaiting any comment or notion from Kaoru, who was drawing gently to a conclusion. At last Kaoru exhaled slowly and smiled at the silver haired woman.

"I don't see any reason not to take you on, Miss Xandra." She said, and the woman smiled and waved a hand, motioning that Kaoru refrain from being so formal. Kaoru smiled to herself at this and nodded. "In this case, the Kamiya dojo would be glad to take you on when ever you see fit to join us." She concluded, folding her hands gently on her lap as Xandra gently placed down her finished tea.

The woman glanced up at her and smiled appreciatively it seemed. She took a moment to take in this news and then smiled more broadly, bowing her head to Kaoru who felt as though she'd just created a bond between herself and this extravagant woman. '_A new student, a new friendship. Oh, I can hardly wait!_' Kaoru thought to herself excitedly, grinning happily.

A moment passed and Xandra looked up to Kaoru and thanked her, a smile still held on her fair face. "I'll come within a week's time, if it pleases you." She said and gently got to her feet, in a single fluid, easy movement. Kaoru noticed this with great admiration. She felt as though she were stumbling to her feet in comparison but the silver femme smiled upon her in a manner so complete she felt the woman had not thought so at all. Kaoru gently stepped off into the hallway, with Xandra moving down next to her. They exchanged a smile and proper farewells. Kaoru watched the curtain of silver hair flow out behind Xandra as she walked away. The woman looked back once and smiled, waving slightly and then disappeared out from Kaoru's view.

_.-.-.-.-…---…-.-.-.-._

Kaoru's heart was beating uncharacteristically fast and she stood there for a moment, watching the space where a swift shade of platinum had been momentarily. In the time it took her to calm down enough to return to the others, she had decided upon one thing. No one else would know of this. She was going to keep it a secret and surprise the others with this wonderful news then. She smiled to herself and gently moved to her place.

The others bombarded her with all sorts of questions but she simply ate ravenously and grinned. "Oh nothing! One of the waitresses wanted me to meet someone, that's all. Nothing much." She would say occasionally when they would threaten to take her food away.

Upon the day's end, Kaoru could hardly hold her excitement and anticipation. "Xandra, Xandra." She whispered to herself as she lay in her bed that night. She closed her eyes and smiled all throughout the chill night, warm under her blankets, warm deep down inside.

_.-.-.-.-…---…-.-.-.-._

Pale skin shivered in the progressively darkening nights, and a small gasp escaped from a fair countenance. The sylvan figure gently leapt over a small rivulet and continued upon the small journey that lay ahead of her for a couple of days.

The time passed by swiftly, and every night more of the moon faded away. Every night the weather turned colder, and the world began to seem as though the sun was fading from its usual brilliant flames to merely a shadow of this warmth. Autumn was spreading its wings over the land at last.

Upon her third day of travel, the silver figure could be seen to gently leap up into a tall oak and climb her way up and up, as though this lunar femme was seeking to reach the very astral beings it so mirrored. Always towards the sliver of a moon she climbed and finally reached the very top of the great, wizened oak. Gently she balanced upon a thin branch as she gently reaching into a slight knothole within the very center of this, her wise friend. Gently she retrieved several things, placing them carefully in a small sack she'd picked up along her way from another such companion as this gnarly old oak.

In the starlight she smiled to herself and slipped on an ebony belt and matching sheath. The sword handle that protruded from the ornate leather pieces was peculiarly formed, and just as extravagant as anything this sylvan had about her.

There, caught for just a moment, was a flash of crimson-tinted silver. The silver femme smiled to herself with hazy eyes.

'_This… my single fang._'

The wind stirred the great oak and it groaned in complaint. Stars were visible where once a smooth silver form had stood. The winds would not die down for many days.

_.-.-.-.-…---…-.-.-.-._

_End_

_.-.-.-.-…---…-.-.-.-._

**Author's Comments**

Alrighty! I know this took practically forever to update, and I'm uber sorry about that! Once school started, all my free time went spiraling downwards into the dust. I've finally gotten Xandra a proper introduction… for Kaoru at least. But don't worry! She'll be back now, I promise you!

Now… I got no reviews for my last chapter, although I went over the old one and updated my writing. It sounds better now. I'm going to keep on putting up these chapters until the story's finished, even if no one reads 'em. Ah well.

I'm waiting for suggestions and comments. Reviews are QUITE nice. Nod nod So I'd appreciate those as well.

Last Note: **HINT, HINT! - REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW - HINT, HINT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the RK characters. Which is really too bad, although very sensible considering my yaoi obsession… heh.

**Side Note:** There is a possibility that yaoi, Yuri, or hentai will be in this fanfic, although I have not decided whether or not to include it as of yet. Another point, this fanfic _will_ include some fantasy-based aspects.

**Silverware**

**Chapter 3**

**By Vix3.16**

_.-.-.-.-…---…-.-.-.-._

_Waves fluttered by,_

_caressing the long, the high,_

_the long, the high,_

_the long, the high_

_cut folds of platinum silks,_

_fleeting over—against—over_

_thighs so pale and battered._

_A silent golden-white streak_

_rippled over the vast,_

_unbroken canvas of Heaven._

_.-.-.-.-…---…-.-.-.-._

The days had flown by, carried upon the wings of a wind that would never die, but only lessen occasionally. Down to a gentle whisper and stirring within the trees or along the tall blades of grass that yet appeared green it went, this wind. Life had receded into the usual normalcy.

A loud resounding crack echoed out into the silence, held trembling upon the air for several moments before a loud, rustling thump followed after slowly.

"Ahhhhhhhoooooowwwwwww!" The cry was followed by a sigh and a feminine, chastising voice.

"Yahiko! I told you not to get over confident! How will you ever learn if you're too busy showing off instead of defending yourself? Get up; you'll have worse than just a pained hand if you don't defend this next one!"

With that said, Kaoru of the Kamiya dojo flew at Yahiko who had just leapt to his feet. The short spiky haired boy barely parried the attack and Kaoru laughed triumphantly as she swept past Yahiko, catching him in the back with the wooden training sword.

Yahiko fell a few steps forward before catching himself and turning to glare at her. "Ow! Hey! No fair! Come on Kaoru, you know I wasn't ready!" Kaoru cut off the rest with a fierce look and a motion from her own wooden sword, her voice strict and no-nonsense.

"Yahiko, you know very well that if you hadn't been fooling around you wouldn't have gotten hurt. _And_ you would have parried that last shot a lot quicker. Yahiko, if you want to get any better you've got to stop fooling around and concentrate on this." The dark haired boy was about to protest when a voice cut him off for the second time.

"Miss Kaoru's right, Yahiko. You'll get no where if you do not take your training seriously, that you won't." The polite voice came from the red-haired man that'd just stepped from inside the dojo.

Kaoru sighed in exasperation and looked over at the wanderer. "Thank you Kenshin! You see Yahiko?"

"Yeah, yeah. Stop ruffling your feathers." Yahiko said and this time took his stance quickly and with a new kind of assurance about his body. Kaoru let him have merely that second before coming at him again. This time, as Kenshin shifted his weight to one leg and watched, the skill Yahiko had hinted at during his previous lessons showed. The young spiky-haired boy quickly avoided the attack, laying a quick reflexive move against Kaoru's side. Kenshin noted how Kaoru just barely parried the move before stepping away and turning towards him, pushing his wooden blade away with an echo of the scathing noise real blades would create at such friction.

Kenshin smiled and moved to step forward as both teacher and pupil took a moment to look at each other and share their mutual feelings of accomplishment. Then the wanderer's step faltered and he sharply looked up past Kaoru and Yahiko, who'd both frozen at the sound.

It was a hollow, strong noise, repeated after half a breadth's moment and so on. '_Clapping?_' The thoughts were echoed in all three minds as they turned to look to the entrance of the dojo.

The clapping ensued for several more moments, coming clearly from the shadowed figure under the imitated shade thrown by the high gate and wall surrounding the dojo. The breath of all three caught as one motion and sound. Yahiko was stunned into silence, his wooden sword dropping to the ground upon what he saw. Kenshin trembled and a shaky breath escaped him. An old fear had gripped him and he couldn't find the will to move a muscle. Kaoru's face was taken over by a sudden joyous expression and she threw her sword down and ran forward to embrace a female decked in deep crimson, a wing of platinum hair flowing over her left shoulder.

The blood shaded woman received the embrace with surprise yet returned the move within a moment, smiling as Kaoru let out a joyful laugh. The mutually warm hug made the crimson wanderer faint as he stood watching, his head shaking slightly as though trying to cast off this.

'_No… no… it cannot be… she can't be here… why—why is she… _hugging_ Miss Kaoru? How'd she get in? Why has she come back? Heavens… hold me steady, please._' The wild thoughts flew through Kenshin's mind and he struggled to mask his emotions, succeeding as the two women parted from their embrace and turned their eyes upon them.

Kaoru yelled out Sanosuke's name eagerly and happily, and momentarily the fighter wandered out next to Kenshin. "What's all the hubbub out here, missy? You know a guy like me needs his beauty sl—", he cut himself off, stumbling and letting fly a long whistle upon catching sight of the blood toned woman. Not a moment passed afore a half smile spread across his face. Surprisingly, the platinum-haired woman matched the expression, giving a mock bow to the tall fighter. Sanosuke raised an eyebrow at this but his smile widened and he gave a short laugh.

"And who might you be?" Sanosuke asked, curiosity teeming throughout his voice. He eyed Yahiko in amusement and ruffled up the boy's hair as he walked past, towards Kaoru and the alternately silver and red female. The tall fighter's steps faltered for the second time since he'd walked out of the dojo. The sylvan had glanced up at the spiky-haired fighter, and their eyes had met. A chill ran through Sanosuke and his self-assured mood seemed to quaver before he regained himself.

Kaoru's voice broke the unease. "Oh! I'm sorry! Everyone, this is the newest student of the Kamiya style." Kaoru said, smiling up at all of them and looking to Kenshin. The wanderer plastered a smile onto his face and nodded slightly. He steadily walked closer after struggling with his unwilling muscles, forcing himself to take those uncertain steps towards his friends… and the feminine phantasm.

The silver-mane glistened as the woman straightened and looked over the three of them. Kaoru then took to introducing everyone. "So, this is of course, Sanosuke." Sano took a step back, shifting his weight to one leg and crossing his arms, his characteristic smile never leaving his face. "And back here's Yahiko. He's another student here, but also a real pain at times." Kaoru continued, sending a mild glare at the boy. Yahiko scowled but moved forward finally, and although he still seemed in mild shock it was fast fading and he grinned at the new presence. "And this is Kenshin, a wanderer who boards here." Kaoru looked to the woman at her side, the smile still upon her face. Her student inclined her head slightly, a very real smile upon the fair countenance.

Kenshin felt beset by an underlying unease, and did his best to shake this off. He knew that if he let his emotions show now, this happiness would be shattered. He kept quiet and tried his best to act as joyous as he always did.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." The silver-haired woman said politely, although her smile had become a grin, and she turned to look around herself. Suddenly a quiet, airy laugh escaped her lips and she shook her head slightly. She glanced up at them and in her eyes there seemed an underlying layer of joy and comfort. "This… this is going to be so much fun." She voiced, looking around herself some more before suddenly something passed over her face. "Ah, sorry! I'd forgotten…" She shook her head slightly and smiled at them once more. "You can call me Xandra."

The ex-fighter-for-hire smirked and held out his hand to her. "And you can call me Sano, but more importantly, I'm not sure about missy here's swordsmanship, but I do know her cooking. Don't expect to be too well fed around here." He said, his voice betraying his characteristically smug and joking tone.

Xandra was startled out of herself when the woman being referred to suddenly swung out and cracked the wooden training sword against Sanosuke's side. Xandra furthermore flinched as Kaoru began raging and brandishing the wooden sword wildly. "HEY! SANO THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO BRING THIS UP! AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE SURE ABOUT MY COOKING? LEAVE MY COOKING OUT OF THIS AND LET XANDRA DECIDE FOR HERSELF!"

Xandra winced as the fiery woman uttered her name and glared for all she was worth into the fighter's eyes. The silver-haired woman felt embarrassed for the fighter, and noted that Yahiko had probably long ago retreated from Kaoru and was snickering a good ways away from them. Kenshin had moved closer, concerned apparently with the way Kaoru was acting. Xandra observed how he laughed uncertainly and tried to calm her down, placing his hands on her shoulders and nervously telling her that it didn't matter because shouldn't she be more concerned with getting her new student settled instead of yelling pointlessly at Sanosuke?

Kaoru blinked a couple of times, and held her finger in the air, her mood seeming to completely shift. "Oh, that's right!" And she turned to Xandra, smiling and completely ignoring Sano's muttering. "Let me take you to your room." Xandra felt bad for the fighter as he rubbed his arm, that part of his body having taken the most damage, while Kaoru eagerly grabbed the silver-haired woman's hand and led her briskly away from everyone. As an afterthought Kaoru looked over her shoulder and yelled. "Yahiko! Practice your stance for now. We'll get back to this later!" Xandra didn't bother to turn around because she knew she'd be swept away by the excited young woman too quickly to see anything. Behind her she heard the boy's loud groan and his complaints eagerly being exchanged with the fighter.

Yet so effortlessly and swiftly, a silence, almost a presence from all the thought within it, fell.

Perhaps the platinum-red being would have become used to it by now, yet the three of their gazes seemed etched into her back, and into the back of her mind. Most clearly she felt the movement of one pair, gazing as though in a daze at her mane, at her shoulders and neck. She wondered what her former equal was thinking.

'_There'll be another time for that._' She thought to herself assuredly and followed Kaoru to her room. It was a nice sized, plain boarder's room and Xandra felt herself melding into the ease this building and its inhabitants brought. Gently the sylvan threw her deep, earthen leather bag upon the bed that'd been placed considerately there. Her pale eyes wandered over the room, noting a small bureau and other little furnishings.

Kaoru seemed to wish to linger even after being assured that the room was fine for her, and Xandra said that she'd soon be out with them, she would just want to get settled and then she could be taken on a trip throughout the dojo's premises. Xandra sighed to herself after Kaoru finally left her to herself, and let her cloak and inner coat fall from her, catching it up in her left hand with an ease and swiftness that reflected a long use to the movement. Deftly she twisted the position of the warm outer layer of her overall dark outfit in her hand and flicked it onto a small hook she found upon the wall near the door.

"This'll be… interesting." Xandra smiled to the blood-toned cloak and looked to her pack slightly. She moved slowly to it, undoing her sheath and belt as she went before dropping both lightly, gently upon the bedding next to the leather bag. "This'll be fun." She smiled to herself, a glint of some underlying emotion flickering across her eyes.

_.-.-.-.-…---…-.-.-.-._

Kenshin sat deep in thought, leaning against the side wall of the covered entrance of the dojo, his eyes upon the sky and trees that surrounded the Kamiya dojo. Sanosuke sat not too unlike the crimson-haired wanderer, leaning back against the opposite wall, a long leg bent and an arm resting lightly upon this, while his other leg lay on its side, bent and pointing to his other foot, his hand resting lightly under his chin. Yahiko had gone around back to practice and left the two men in a thoughtful silence, facing each other.

"So, Kenshin, what are your thoughts on this new 'student' of Kaoru's?" Before Kenshin could even look to the fighter, he'd spoken again, knowing the wanderer wouldn't have answered such an involving question when he was obviously deep in thought about the very subject. "Come on, Kenshin. I noticed the way you acted when she first showed up. I just wanna know why you held back when the rest of us were all too eager to welcome her." Kenshin's eyes hardened and he looked to Sanosuke seriously. He knew that Sano would never let the subject drop and that if anything the fighter would figure it out soon enough. Sanosuke may joke around a lot and seem lazy at times, but Kenshin knew buried under all that lay a very acute and aware mind.

He sighed and shook his head slightly, trying to arrange his thoughts. His mind had yet to really accept that she was here, right here. Yet, it was so fearfully easy to realize just how close she had gotten so suddenly, and how real she'd become so easily. It was a mystery lined with unease and old fears as to what she was doing here, and more so _why_ she had come. Kenshin, for all he was worth, could think of no better a reason than the one for which every one in his past seemed to come to him. He shuddered under his skin. Sanosuke picked up on the motion and lowly uttered Kenshin's name, concern there.

"I—I… I just don't know why she's here." Kenshin said quietly, suddenly looking up into Sanosuke's eyes and betraying his confusion to the fighter. Sanosuke studied his friend quietly and soon was about to ask the question that'd been harbored in the back of his mind for a while now. The door suddenly slid open and both men were startled, quickly masking their inner emotions and glancing to each other. They would say nothing to anyone until they could discuss this further.

It was Kaoru, and Sanosuke immediately smirked at her smugly. Kenshin merely smiled happily up at her as she walked out, closing the door behind her and sitting down on the portico with a heavy sigh. "Well, I've given up on dinner, Kenshin. I'm hoping you can cook something up for us tonight." The young woman said and looked to the redhead hopefully.

Kenshin laughed. "Not to worry Miss Kaoru, I'll take care of it if you want me to." Kaoru exhaled and looked to him gratefully before looking from one of them to the other. "Hey, what are you two doing out here anyway?" She asked them curiously.

"Debating on how sick we're going to get from your dinner tonight." Sanosuke quickly answered, and slid away as Kaoru looked like she was ready to lash out at him. "Hey, hey, come on now missy. It's not like it matters if Kenshin's cooking, now does it?" He grinned, and Kaoru glared at him. Kenshin looked as though he really wanted to hide behind something, but they were all cast out of their moods as the door once more slid open.

It was probably the first time they'd all seen her without the deep red cloak that had appeared black at night. By now it was dusk and the last of the day was soon to be erased from the sky. In the light of the new crescent moon, however faint, she seemed an old nightmarish figure come into her own, come into a frightening and beautiful maturity. Her skin nearly mirrored the moon and her wing of platinum hair seemed to shimmer constantly, as water does. Her eyes, which were cast down upon them, looked to them with a flicker of a smile from a fair countenance.

The sylvan form was clothed in complex, yet comfortable attire, shaded in deep blood and black. She was clothed in a form fitting crimson shirt with merely two, inch-thick straps over her right shoulder. The shirt diagonally slanted at the bottom so that it dipped to the right and was longer on that side. Over this was a sleeveless black vest with a silver-white fur edging along the right shoulder line and spiking out a few inches in long curves over her bare shoulder.

It was surprising to see the feminine form in large, loose black pants. They were tight around the waist and hips, yet loosened considerably below the upper part of her thighs. Around her waist were two loose, deep red belts of leather adorned, upon both sides, with long silver and crimson tassels that fell to nearly her knees. Looking over her pants, one could see several of many sowed-in rents in the cloth where the inner folds were dyed the same deep cherry of her shirt.

Overall the outfit she wore seemed an old one, the leather belts and vest dulled over time, the tassels torn or fraying near the ends. The shirt itself looked to have had only one large strap over the right shoulder originally before it split into two smaller ones. The pants were frayed and tearing at the bottom, where large, deep red boots of the same material as the two belts were made of could just be seen peeking out. Yet clothed in such dark clothes, however old and outlandish, the moon bathed figure was stunning.

Sanosuke's eyes roamed freely over her form as Xandra moved to take a seat against the wall a bit to Kenshin's side, closest to Kaoru. Kaoru just seemed completely taken with the form under the cloak she'd only ever seen Xandra in.

Kenshin was stunned, his mind overcome with her appearance. In his mind he could see a small girl with remarkable silver hair and eyes, clothed in a beautifully simple, pale blue kimono. Her hair was tied back in a bun from which long strands continued to escape, and she was gazing up at the top of the hill she was standing at the bottom of. He could see the same girl fallen to one knee and her small hand the only thing from keeping her from pitching forward. The kimono was stained crimson and ravaged, half of it sliding off her right shoulder and the long kimono ripped into nothing more than a tunic of sorts. She was panting rapidly, one eye closed, and trying her best to keep herself upright. Her beautiful hair had strangled out of whatever tie held it back and most of the right side of her silver mane had been slashed off. Her legs, arms, shoulder were gently covered with rivulets of blood and there was a fire in her eye as it looked forward determinedly. Then all he saw was the form at his side, and he was overwhelmed with a deep feeling of loss and shame.

'_There was a time when all I wore was white…. There was a time when all I wore was blue…._' The little girl's voice echoed in Kenshin's mind as, in the present, the others sat there and talked over simpler, quieter things.

The crimson-haired wanderer wondered almost half-heartedly when the wind had died down.

_.-.-.-.-…---…-.-.-.-._

_End_

_.-.-.-.-…---…-.-.-.-._

**Author's Comments**

Whoo! Still no comments and/or reviews! I feel sooo… ah forget it.

_NEXT CHAPTER! Xandra's not a secret to people anymore, life is falling into a mild state of comfort. People begin to voice their opinions about the silver woman. Oh my! But what's this? THERE'S A SPY AMONGST THEIR MIDST! Enjoy!_

Last Note: **HINT, HINT! - REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW - HINT, HINT!**


End file.
